Not Who He Seems
by ChurgoII
Summary: The Changelings mount another assault on Equestria, this time by sending the assassin Neztik to take out one of the royal sisters. However, he soon finds himself questioning his loyalty after spending time working for Princess Luna. Will he follow through with his mission, or keep up the charade and stay a royal guard?
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

Night. My favorite time of the day. The only time when you can roam the streets and there's nobody there to question you or your motives. Even with my disguise, I'd prefer not to talk to other people unless totally necessary; it just increases room for error. Until someone suspects a traitor, introverts usually don't pull a lot of attention to themselves, and such make good disguises. Unfortunately, the mission I was sent on requires me to leave not a single trace of my actual identity, and therefore I need to make my persona known to Canterlot. And that's one of the other reasons I'm up now: my persona is a "Luna-tic."

It always feels strange, acting as if I have some obsession for my targets. But when I play my cards correctly, the obsession allows me to build trust with that person easier. Besides, who would possibly suspect a changeling to go so far into acting like a normal pony? No one I've dealt with, I can say that. Most of my kind prefers to find people who already have found love to siphon from. Me? I create it.

It's simple, really. You make a persona, befriend the target, and then build a bond that can only be broken by you absorbing it. All it takes is a tightly woven caricature, a trick I've mastered. First you consider the target. In this case, it is literally any princess in Canterlot I can get my hooves on. If Celestia figured me out, I'd stand no chance against her. She's too powerful and too wise for me to seduce without being discovered. Luna would be easier to deal with, yet she'd be able to read my mind through my dreams. Simple way to get around that: stay up as late as possible during the night. She can't be in my dreams if I'm spending time with her as her guard. Also, Celestia lost her once. If I get her into a position where Luna is extreme peril, her older sister will most definitely surrender.

With the target identified, step two is to tailor an identity to meet the needs. Let's see: Luna is childish, underappreciated, and barely appears to people outside of their dreams. What would be a good match for that? A pegasus hoping to be a royal guard, who loves the night and prefers not to be around people, who can stay up all night with the princess as she performs her duties and keep her company, who's playful and looks up to her when few others do. And thus my facade is created: Night Wind. A charcoal-skinned pegasus with a ragged light blue mane, icy blue eyes and a mark of the moon and a tornado on his flank. Simple disguise, really. I do honestly prefer the night, and I am an outstanding flyer. I also like my fair share of pranks, so luckily this will be an easy role to assume.

Well, with that list out of the way, now begins a new list: making it in the city. I have a sack of about five hundred bits from past targets, so I should be able to survive a while without income. But what I need to do is find a place to stay, a job so I can keep myself in the city, and make some friends. Yes, I'm playing the part of an introvert, but that does not mean I have to be a total loner. Befriending bystanders can be just as important as befriending the target; if I can get ponies to like Night Wind and trust him, they will suspect less if word gets out of a changeling in Canterlot. All I have to do is find really any credible pony and befriend them. Even then, it doesn't have to be one that everyone knows, just one nopony knows to stir up trouble or give people a hard time.

The plan as of right now is for me to find a hotel for a few days, turn in an application to become a guard, and find some work so I can earn some bits and earn a few pony's trust. With any luck there won't be a huge background check, so I can sneak in with little suspicion. I honestly don't know enough about Canterlot politics, nor does any other spy really. It's a dangerous city. Last time our kind tried to enter it, we were sent flying by a force field and scattered across the land, so they've been pretty damn terrified of coming back. Weaklings. It was Queen Chrysalis' idiotic plan that allowed the equestrians to defeat us; the insect doesn't know how to keep prisoners locked up! I honestly don't know why she doesn't just appoint a vizier; it would be much easier on her and our bodies.

Alright, letting my authority problem affect my thinking. I don't like taking orders. Coming up with my own plans with better results is how I rose through the ranks from a drone to an assassin, a role usually taken by the females of our race. The females hold all the power in the hive, while we males take care of the grunt work and very rarely are noticed by our superiors as anything more than slaves or mates. Even now, I'm under the direct command of Lieutenant Seh'Vark, a strict and incredibly controlling female. Needless to say the two of us pretty much want to kill each other. Believe me, she's sent me on plenty of suicide missions. Every time I come back more than successful, and she hates me even more. It's a very enjoyable cycle; it's hilarious to see her try to hold in her rage. If I didn't want to see her maliciously eaten by a hydra, I'd almost say it's cute. Almost.

I opened the door to a small hotel on the outskirts of the city labeled "Princess's Slumber." For one of the cheapest hotel I found, it seems like a very luxurious place. Then again, I live in a cave, so what in Tartarus do I know? A pair of unicorns were sitting in the main room, looking to be a couple. The decor seemed to be pretty regal and almost fluffy looking, like the entire place was a giant bedspread. Obviously a place for couples like the ones I saw to get away from their lives and just enjoy each other's company.

A young pink unicorn stood behind the counter, using her magic to control a quill. Her eyes were set on a drawing she was making of the two sisters, and I have to say the detail was amazing. She was completely enveloped in her work, so I got a little time to inspect her. Her mane was a light purple and on the wavy side, but parted nicely to show her shimmering jade eyes and horn. She had a small little skirt on with a collared white shirt, on which had a nametag reading "Acrylic Heart." I stood there for about a good three minutes admiring her concentration before she finally looked up and saw me.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Did I keep you waiting?" She asked softly. "I have a tendency to get a little too distracted with my work."

"No," I replied kindly, "It's perfectly fine. I don't mind staying up a while, and I have to say, that's a pretty amazing drawing. I've never seen the Sisters myself, but it looks pretty life-like."

She gave me a small nod and a smile. "Thanks! I spend most of my free time drawing and painting, it's what I'm really good at doing." She motioned to her cutie mark, which was a heart-shaped palette with red, blue and green paint on it. "It's hard to get a steady income selling my creations, so I work here to pay my bills. Thankfully my manager allows me to live her and sell what I can to the patrons." She opened the guest book and moved the quill over to it. "Anyway, are you here for a room sir?" I nodded. "Alright, we do have a single room open. It'll be about twenty bits a night, cleaning and breakfast included. May I take a name?"

"Night Wind." I handed her enough bits to pay for three nights. She put them away in the box and gave me the key to my room. "Second floor, the stairs are down the hall to the left." I smiled and nodded, leaving her to her work. I caught her watching me walk away, then she pulled out another piece of paper and started a new sketch. I could make a guess on her inspiration.

I went up to my room and walked inside. I had a balcony with sliding glass door, what looked to be a queen size bed (though with the pink, frilly spread I'd call it "princess-size") with a small table next to it with an alarm clock, and a small bathroom. All-in-all it felt small and cozy, something I usually don't get to feel very often. I threw my satchel on the bed and walked out on the balcony. The moon was nearly full and the sky was perfectly clear. The next few days will be full of deceit, danger and the possibility of being thrown in the dungeon and executed, but tonight I'd sleep in a comfy little room and relax with one of the most gorgeous views I've ever seen. In fact, I could fall asleep right here...

Well, I could've, if a large figure hadn't whizzed by me and broken my calm. I looked over and saw it flying towards the castle, with a starry blue and purple mane and tail flowing in the wind. It was my target. What I said to Acrylic was true, I've never actually seen either princess up close. Mostly because I'm afraid I'll be slaughtered. I've seduced many shapely and honestly attractive equestrians, but there was something different about her. I've never felt _this_ attracted to a target, and all I've only seen her for a brief moment.

 _Get a hold of yourself! Don't fall for your target, make her fall for you!_

I walked inside, closed the curtains and removed my illusion. My normal form is just slightly taller than other changelings but still a tad thinner, and my horn has a single partial hole in the middle of it. I stretched my thin, gossamer wings. They might be flat and kind of fragile, but they're strong and have razor-like edges. My fangs sat outside my mouth and curved slightly. Unlike most of my race, I had discernible pupils rather than just masses of light blue. Granted they were only slightly darker than the rest of my eye, but you could tell they were there. My spines were smaller but sharp, as were the edges of my carapace. I was built to be a killer, but instead was a lover. A lover who cared not for his many admirers, but seduced them and drained their love to sustain himself. Not that I can't do that off of just food, but love feels stronger and better, like a fine wine and filling cheese.

 _Great, now I want some aged wine._

I slipped under the covers of the overly soft bed and laid my head on the pillow. Tonight I'll enjoy being Neztik the Changeling away from the troubles of the hive. Troubles named Seh'Vark. Many, many troubles named Seh'Vark. Tomorrow, I'll put my mask back on and be the pegasus Night Wind so I can try to join the royal guard. Also pick up a bottle of wine. Who knows, maybe I can ask Acrylic to join me and try to befriend her, as well as try to siphon a little love if I can. Don't want to blow my cover, but a little love before I win over the princess might feel good. Though, I wouldn't mind getting my hooves on the princess sooner than later...

 _Stop doing that!_

I woke up to hear my alarm going off, so I smacked it. I didn't want to get up too late so I set it for just after sun-up. Too bad I woke to see my alarm had been going off for about three hours. I practically fell out of the bed when I saw the clock. I ran into the bathroom and starting splashing my face with water. I didn't have much time to get ready. I only paid for three days in the hotel, so I needed to spend as much time as possible during the day building my reputation and join the guard. I dried myself off and recreated my illusion. It's time for Night Wind to make an impression on Canterlot, and hopefully on the royal guard.


	2. Chapter 2: In the City

The lobby was bustling with various ponyfolk. Unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies were sitting around the various tables and couches eating their breakfasts and discussing their plans for the day. There was a different unicorn at the counter. Her purple eyes gazed the room half-closed, wishing she wasn't there. And considering the amount of ponies there, I'd agree with her. Sometimes I forget how different the colors of ponies change with each region, all the ponies here were paler and had more pastel-like colorations. Plenty of them had that "high society" accent and attitude.

I walked outside to escape the crowds and saw Acrylic sitting at a small table with a sketchbook. I glanced over her shoulder and looked at what she was working on. She was drawing Celestia, and the parts that she had finished looked just as pristine and realistic as last night. She pretty much jumped when she saw me. "Oh," she said, "I didn't see you. How long have you been sitting there?"

"I just came over," I said with a smile. "You really are good at that, no wonder that's your talent."

"Thanks, I really do try." She glanced at my flank. "I've never seen one like that before, what's it mean?"

"It's interesting, really. I used to be a pretty bad flyer, and I tended to stay away from other ponies because of it. Everyone would pick on me, and I was sick of it. I ran away from my home one night, and I didn't look back. I found a small hill, from which I could see the entire night sky. I didn't admire it that much at the time; in fact I hated just about everything. I was cold, hungry, and I could barely see. I was terrified and wanted to die; I thought I was going to die. After a while I managed to force myself to sleep.

"I had a strange dream that night. I was back home, but it was empty and dark. I walked into my parent's room, but neither of them were there. Same scene on the street. As much as I hated being around everyone else, I just felt... empty without them. All of a sudden, I was back on the hill with the moon looming over me. I saw what looked to be a mare's face on the moon, and a shadow fly back in the direction of home. Unknowing if I was still dreaming or not, I followed it- not only that, broke into a sprint and managed to get myself off the ground and fly after it. I woke up the next morning in my bed with this on my back," I gestured to the mark my story told of, "and everything got brighter from there on."

"Wow..." the mare said in amazement. "I've heard Princess Luna has helped people through dreams before, but I've never heard of something so serious." Good, she bought it. "So, why did you leave now? Why come to Canterlot?"

"I can here to serve the mare that helped those years back. I'm going to go to the castle and do my best to become a royal guard, and hopefully one under her command." I paused for a moment. "Not to say I wouldn't mind working for Princess Celestia either, but I have more of a reason to work for her sister."

The unicorn nodded. "I agree. Well, tell me how it goes. I wouldn't mind having a royal guard pose for a painting, assuming you wouldn't mind." She was wearing a cute smile on her face and gave me a wink. I smiled back, waving as I headed into town.

It felt strange walking around such a populated area in broad daylight, but I let myself enjoy it. The brisk spring air felt heavenly while paired with the heat of the sun's rays. The streets were lined with boutiques, spas, restaurants, the kinds of businesses that such "high society" ponies would enjoy. Everywhere I looked there were ponies such as those, taken aback by my ragged appearance. I didn't mind too much; I was there to be a soldier, not a celebrity. The castle spires rose up in-between the rows of stores and buildings, assuring me that I was on the right path.

Noon came while I was still a few blocks from the castle, and the lunchtime aromas from the various restaurants reminded me that I had not eaten since I left the hive yesterday. I'm not sure which was louder: the sound of the lunch rush or my stomach protesting to the fact that it was empty. I quickly scanned the area for something small and cheap, dashing to a nearby café. I was able to find a small table open on the patio, and sat down beneath a small purple umbrella. It didn't take too long before a server noticed me and took my order, which was probably a bit larger than a lunch should be. After he left, I pushed the umbrella a little bit out of the way so the sun continued to shine on me. It was, after all, still a bit chilly out, and I wasn't wearing anything but my satchel.

I was practically asleep when my food came, and the waiter had to give me a little push. I jumped a bit at his touch, and thanked him as he left. Now in front of me were a few pastries and a hayburger, which I was able to eat civilly despite my hunger. Even when it comes to basic manners, some of my race is lacking. Just another thing on the list of traits that make me a better assassin then most of my peers. Hell, the only reason Seh'vark is still my overseer is because she's been so determined to get me killed in the field. That's also probably why I was chosen for this mission, other than the fact that I'm a male. I guess it would be possible for a female to do it, but it would be harder and had more of a chance not to work. Either the princess wouldn't be interested or (if they used a male persona) they wouldn't be able to pull off a stallion as well. Suicide mission or not, I'm here, and it's just another chance to piss her off.

With my food finished, I once again began my trek to the castle. Hopefully they just take applications, I'm still not totally sure what I need to do. As I got closer, I found a board of wanted posters. _This is perfect!_ I thought to myself, _if I can catch one of these ponies, it could give me a bit of an advantage with the guard!_ I began scanning for one that would be challenging, but more doable. There were burglars, petty thieves, nothing too dangerous. Then, I saw the biggest written number I'd seen since I last saw the number of drones in the hive. The poster read like this:

"Wanted: Arbiter

Crimes: Breaking and entering, assault, murder, manslaughter

Reward: 100,000 bits

Wanted alive. There has so far been no way found to kill her, so use whatever force necessary."

 _Wow._ This was obviously a very dangerous mare, but the real strange thing was the picture. She was wearing a mask that covered everything but her eyes, which were black with the exception of small dots in the center. It looked as if ram horns were growing out of her head, and two draconic wings were unfolded in the background. However, they looked to be stitched, as if they were sown together. The thing looked like it either belonged on an ad for a metal band, or a kid's dreams on Nightmare Night. Probably not a good target to go after. Alright, need to find another candidate…

About that moment I heard a loud "clonk!" behind me. I quickly spun around to find the source of the noise, and once I did I jumped back about a foot. Two yellow dots stayed locked on me, along with a hideous stitched smile.

"'Sup Nerd?"


End file.
